Asterius
Asterius (Asterios in second installment) is a powerful minotaur-like FOE found solely on Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and its remake. Asterios (Etrian Odyssey II) The Asterios can be found throughout the 6th Stratum. They are aggressive FOEs, and tend to spawn only once you move within two spaces of their spawning location. Skills * Smash (Uses Arms): 3-5 attacks across random party members. Drops * Gem Chip (Worth: 2460 en) * None. * Axe Shard (Worth: 5120 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Asterios's conditional drop, the Axe Shard, the player must defeat the Asterios whilst its arms are bound. Related Monsters *Razeking Asterius (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Asterius makes a return in the second game's remake. Again, they are found on the final stratum of the game, the Forbidden Wood. On the field, the Asterius can be remarkably difficult to avoid, as it remains invisible until your party gets close enough to be spotted by the beast, usually up to 4 squares away in a straight line. When this happens, not only will the Asterius turn aggressive, all other Asterius in the room will also be alerted to the party's presence. Marking their position on the map and taking notes of its range is very useful in avoiding them. If the room is foggy due to the presence of Icy Bulbs, the Asterius's range of vision becomes severely limited, as they would only become aggressive if the player stands right next to them. Asterius's main attack is Warhammer. This skill will hit random targets multiple times for heavy damage, while debuffing Asterius' defense. While this may seem beneficial at first, whenever Asterius has an debuff of any kind, it will use the powerful Reversal Beat skill, which inflicts massive damage to the entire party and removes all debuffs from the beast. Due to this, removing Warhammer's debuff is crucial in order to avoid this deadly attack, as well as avoiding using your own debuff skills. Having a character to cast Ad Nihilo on the enemy every turn is a good away to avoid this attack, as well as binding Asterius' arms. This FOE is also vulnerable to confusion and blindness, which can keep it at check for several turns. Skills * Warhammer '(Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to random targets. Hits 3-5 times. Debuffs Asterios' defenses. * '''Reversal Beat '(Uses Arms): Removes debuffs from Asterius and deals massive damage to the entire party. Only usable if the user has one or more debuffs. Drops * '''Black Steel (Worth: 7680 en) * None. * Black Ingot (Worth: 13600 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Crusader Armor and Apocalypse, the strongest armors for the Protector and Highlander respectively. Conditional Drop * In order to get its conditional drop, the Black Ingot, you must defeat Asterius with a bash attack. Related Monsters * Chi You Trivia * Asterios' name is a reference to Asterion, a name associated with the legendary minotaur from the Labyrinth of Crete. Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters